


Give

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just don't. [10/20/02]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give

## Give

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. I'm looking for new people to hurt; don't take it personal. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

Another fandom I didn't think I'd be writing in, but the last couple of scenes from Jitters said otherwise. 

* * *

*"Don't ever do that again."* 

He lied to me. 

I almost died and he lied to me. 

I risked my life because I was stupid enough to trust him. It's my own fault. I look over at Clark with his family as my father plays to the reporters and I can't stop the shudder as he touches me. 

I was so proud when I heard that helicopter. I thought that Dad and I, we'd handle this together. But, of course, from the beginning he let me know that I wasn't enough. I had to do something. 

I've accepted the social lie. I've grown quite adept at hiding myself since that meteor took my hair. It also took my fear, because I wasn't scared when I went back into the plant. There was no level 3, and I was going to save the day and save my friends. I hadn't ever had friends before, and they mattered. I mattered through Clark. I should have been safe. 

I would have been safe except that I miscalculated. I trusted. 

I look over at Clark again and allow myself to regret the lesson I just re-learned. Never trust anyone. 

* * *

_Don't Blink_

It was only afterwards, after his parents had finally left him alone, stopped coming by every few seconds to touch him, that he thought about Lex. With a sigh he flipped over in the bed. Again. He was usually a heavy sleeper, this new floating thing aside, but he couldn't sleep. After a few more minutes he got up and went to the kitchen. He might not be human, but he was still a teenage boy. He could eat. 

When the light from the refrigerator reflected off the window he almost jumped. 

Lex didn't look up from his seat as Clark stood in front of him, but he did scoot over so Clark could sit. 

"You okay?" 

"Fine." 

"Fine's got you sitting in the dark by my house at 2 in the morning?" 

"I figured you might be up soon." 

It was said casually. Too casually. "Okay, and how long have you been sitting here?" 

Even the great Lex Luthor wasn't able to hold back a small smile. "I couldn't sleep." Lex shrugged. "So I went for a drive." 

A small fission of pleasure worked its way down Clark's spine before settling in. A troubled Lex had come to him. Consciously or not, his heart had led him to Clark. Knowing that making too much of it would push Lex away, he hesitated. A cold breeze made Lex shiver and gave Clark an idea. "At least come inside with me. It's freezing out here and I don't have to be anywhere for another two or three hours. 

Bypassing the kitchen, he headed for his bedroom. As he sat on the bed he could feel Lex's eyes on him and he looked up expecting Lex to say something. 

He watched Lex fight a yawn, but was unable to fight his own in response. 

"I should go." Lex said. 

Clark roused himself from his stupor. "Don't!" 

Lex looked startled. "What?" 

"It's too early in the morning, and you haven't slept at all. Stay and sleep before you have a wreck." 

"But-" 

"It's no big deal. You don't snore or anything, right?" He wanted Lex to stay, but God, he couldn't be too eager or Lex would suspect. Besides, it was early and no matter what Lex said, Clark knew he'd had a hard day, and not just dealing with Earl. 

"Of course not!" The challenge had obviously done the trick. 

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" 

Almost. "After you risked your life in the plant? They'd probably kiss you and call you son." He grinned at Lex's discomfort. "Or at least Mom would." 

Lex grinned back at him. "I like your parents, Clark, even if your father hates me. But I draw the line at kissing." 

"Go to sleep, Lex. Everything will better in the morning." 

"I didn't-" in the middle of arguing he yawned. Within minutes they were both asleep. 

* * *

_To rest_

Morning rolled around a few hours later. 

Martha spotted the car in the driveway as she made breakfast. Lex's car stood in sharp contrast to the clean but well-used Kent truck. Smiling, she headed out to the porch to let him in, but the porch was as empty as the car. She decided to check on Clark. He'd probably let Lex in earlier that morning. She wondered if he'd been able to sleep at all; he hadn't looked very good when they left the factory. 

Opening Clark's door quietly she was glad she had decided against knocking. Lex was here, and he and Clark were asleep on top of the covers, nestled together on the bed that Clark was beginning to outgrow. 

'They look like puppies,' she thought, 'curled together for warmth.' 

Surprisingly, this Lex didn't look out of place lying next to her son, fast asleep. He looked younger than twenty-one, more fragile than Clark. It occurred to her that more than likely no one had ever been as protective of Lex as Clark was. The temptation to play mother to Lex surprised her at first. She hadn't ever seen him as vulnerable as he appeared now. His pale skin would bruise glaringly, she was sure. Instead of doing something that might have made Lex cringe if awake, she smoothed a lock of Clark's thick, wavy hair into place. 

At her touch Clark tightened his hold on Lex and opened his eyes to blink at her. 

"Morning, sweetie." 

"Mom." 

She saw him remember who was with him and pull away from Lex, who moaned at the loss. 

"It's okay. I was just going to tell you that you didn't have to get up early today if you didn't want to." 

"Thanks, mom." When Lex moaned again and began squirming Clark pulled him back into his arms to calm him. "It was the only way I could get him to sleep." 

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it when he wakes up, even if he won't tell you so." 

Clark grinned at her, a sappy smile that always made her heart warm and full. "I know." 

* * *

She accepted Jonathon's kiss as she made breakfast. "How's Clark?" 

"Fine. Tired out though. I told him it was okay if he slept a couple more hours." 

"Sure." 

She was debating telling him about Lex when he noticed the car parked outside. 

"Luthor's here. Early." 

"I know." 

"What's he want now?" 

"To see Clark. Make sure he's all right." 

* * *

_Character is what you are in the dark_

He couldn't really begrudge him that. They'd been checking on Clark too often until going to bed themselves. Lex Luthor was a tough nut to crack though. Just when he had him pegged as the spoiled, rich kid son of Lionel 'devil incarnate' Luthor, he pulled something almost decently human. It was becoming difficult to see him as pure evil like his father. The thought of Lionel made him shiver. Difficult maybe, but not impossible. 

"I might as well go thank him. Best to get it over with." 

"They were fast asleep when I checked on them." 

"Oh." 

Martha smiled at him and reflexively he smiled back. "Go check on your son." 

He kissed her cheek and headed toward Clark's room. 

"Just don't wake them up. Either of them. I don't gather that Lionel Luthor is really the comforting type." 

About to reply, he thought better of it and continued on his way. Martha didn't need those details. 

Only one occupant of the room was awake when he entered and he found himself looking Lex Luthor in the eye. Clark was asleep, holding on to him like a big teddy bear. He could see Lex was resigned to Clark's hold. 

"How are you?" he asked, not unkindly. 

"I'm fine, Mr. Kent." He started to get up. 

Clark held him tighter as he fidgeted. When Lex stopped moving, Clark loosened his hold. 

Jonathon laughed at Lex's maligned squeak when Clark squeezed a little too hard. He laughed again at Lex's glare. "Doesn't look like he's ready to let go yet." He was suddenly feeling generous. "I guess that means you can stay for breakfast." 

He caught a whisper of shocked surprise from Lex. "Thank you, Mr. Kent." He said shyly before regaining his poker face. 

He nodded. It was hard to equate this man, almost as young as his son really, with the actions of Lionel Luthor. Before the silence could become awkward, Clark yawned. 

"You're still here." Clark said softly. "I didn't think you'd stay." 

Lex smiled at him, and Jonathon knew Lex had forgotten he was there the moment Clark smiled back at him like that. Very little could compare to the proud smile on Clark's face, even less so when directed at someone who was more used to Jonathon's typical reaction. 

It made him ashamed of himself. He'd always taught Clark to take people on their terms, not on rumors. Leaving the room he though back to those terrifying moments when Clark was in danger. Lionel had cared more for his reputation than for his son, who didn't have superpowers. 

The news had shown only an obviously awkward non-hug, and Lionel Luthor had left Smallville a scant ninety minutes after leaving the plant with his son. Perhaps it was time he told Lex that he was proud of him, too. 


End file.
